


Irreplaceable

by martizzle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, post-seal of orichalcos, vague telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martizzle/pseuds/martizzle
Summary: "'Partner?'It couldn’t be, but it was. Yugi, his irreplaceable partner, was standing before him once again."EDIT: translated into Vietnamese by Ashley Ryeo!!! https://ashleyryeo.wordpress.com/2020/08/14/puzzleshipping-fanfiction-inrreplaceable/
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to refer to Yami by a name, so hopefully that came across instead of being super ambiguous. We're trying stuff out; writing is an art, not a science.

“Partner?”

It couldn’t be, but it was. Yugi, his irreplaceable partner, was standing before him once again. His hands itched to reach toward Yugi, to wrap his partner in his arms with no intention of letting go, to weep into Yugi’s shoulder and beg for forgiveness, to pledge himself to Yugi’s protection.

But he didn’t. He didn’t dare sully Yugi’s light with his ugly darkness.

“Hello, my other self.”

He grimaced at Yugi’s familiar pet name. No, he was nothing like Yugi. Yugi should never compare himself to the disgraceful nameless Pharaoh before him. Yugi never would have forsook everything he held dear just to win a stupid game.

“I missed you,” Yugi continued.

Oh, if only Yugi knew what he had been through. He’d rather he was stabbed in the heart, because then he wouldn’t have felt the pain of being ripped from his partner by his own cursed hand.

He hadn’t noticed Yugi’s silent steps forward until a hand took his own. He hesitantly raised his head to meet Yugi’s ever-patient eyes. He wasn’t worthy of the expression on his partner’s face, but the very least he could do was match his gaze.

“Why won’t you touch me, my other self?” Yugi asked, concerning creasing his brow. “Did I do something wrong?”

That broke him. He fell to his knees, buried his face in his hands, released the anguished sob that welled in his chest. Yugi said nothing. Of course, his partner – no, not his, he could never dream of laying claim to such beautiful light – Yugi must be disgusted with him. Yugi must be leaving him, finally free of his cover of darkness. So, he was shocked when a soft hand caressed his cheek.

“You can’t hide anything from me, my other self,” Yugi whispered. 

“I don’t deserve this,” he blurted out.

Yugi cocked his head in question. “What ever could you mean, my other self?”

“I don’t deserve your kindness,” he grumbled. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, or your compassion, or your courage, or your light.” His voice broke, but he forced himself to say, “I don’t deserve you.”

He shut his eyes like the coward he was. He meant every word, but seeing Yugi’s realization of the truth might break him for all eternity. It still wouldn’t be enough of a punishment.

“My other self –”

“I stole everything from you,” he interrupted with a violence directly solely at himself. “Your body, your friends, your _life_.” He summoned all his pitiful strength to tear himself away from Yugi’s gentle touches. “I’ve caused you nothing but pain; I finally see that now.” He’ll seal himself inside the Millenium Puzzle, spend the rest of his days in unending loneliness to atone for his countless sins.

“You will never see me again,” he paused, “Yugi.”

“No.”

It was just one word, but the way Yugi said it stopped him from fading away to the confines of the Puzzle.

“You don’t get to leave me,” Yugi whimpered, and, gods above, was he crying? A quick glance confirmed the tears streaking down Yugi’s face.

“You don’t get to leave me,” Yugi repeated with more force, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. “You can’t. Please, I need you, my other self, I don’t know how to live without you –”

“You lived without me for over a decade!” he snapped.

“But I was so lonely, my other self. And so were you.” Yugi’s trembling finger wiped away a tear, and he failed to not lean into the touch like the needy, manipulative –

“Stop that, my other self!” Yugi cried. “I can feel your self hatred, and it’s breaking my heart.”

“All I do is hurt you,” he muttered.

There was a moment of silence only punctured by Yugi’s sniffles.

“Why can’t you feel my love for you, my other self?”

He heard the words, sure, but they made no sense, like Yugi muttered gibberish.

“I can feel your pain and your disbelief,” Yugi said. “You used to be able to feel my emotions as well. So why can’t you feel my love now?”

He had closed off the emotional connection between the two of them under the guise of no longer invading Yugi’s privacy. In all honesty, though, his cowardice pushed him to it so he wouldn’t have to feel Yugi’s utter contempt for him. Yugi somehow understood the situation without an explanation – how could he ever doubt Yugi’s fierce intelligence?

“My other self, please let me back in,” Yugi begged. No, Yugi shouldn’t be the one begging; it should be the other way around.

“I can’t hide anything from you, my other self.” Yugi’s forehead pressed against his, and he could feel Yugi’s warm breath ghosting over his skin. “Please let me show you how much you mean to me.” 

He shook his head. He dare deny Yugi now? His debt just wouldn’t stop growing.

“My other self…”

Yugi’s lips touched his.

The shock forced the emotional dam to dissipate, and a soft light filled his chest. He gasped, overwhelmed with the wonderfully tender love coursing through his veins, and Yugi took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

No, there must be some mistake, his inherent evil must have deceived his precious Yugi, but Yugi’s light overtook his confusion, leaving absolutely no room for doubt.

Yugi loved him. And he loved Yugi. Though he had no memories, not even a name to remember, he was certain that he had never loved anything as strongly as he did Yugi.

So he poured his devotion into the kiss, and the answering soft moan from Yugi tasted sweet on his tongue. He would move Heaven and Earth to hear that noise again, to give Yugi everything he desired and more.

“My other self,” Yugi panted.

“Partner,” he responded.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started watching ygo *checks watch* about two weeks ago. Told myself that I wouldn't write fic until I was finished with it, but the Seal of Orichalcos is kicking my ass and taking my name, so here's some woefully self-indulgent puzzleshipping I wrote while listening to Tori Amos – truly gay culture.


End file.
